


Alike

by Wugbug



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, I just really want 18 and Vegeta to interact, Post-Dragon Ball Super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wugbug/pseuds/Wugbug
Summary: Vegeta and Android 18 chat about how their lives have changed as their daughters have a play date.





	Alike

**Author's Note:**

> I want them to interact because they are both characters who went from really quite destructive and wanting to kill Goku, to literally having children with his best friends. And I think this needs to be addressed.

18 walked up to the entrance of the main Capsule Corp. building, watching as Marron ran ahead. Marron had really taken a shine to Bulma’s new baby and she nagged her parents constantly about wanting to play with her. 18 figured she should be prepared for Marron asking for her own little sister. She was not looking forward to telling her that her desire for a younger sibling was  _ not _ going to supersede 18’s desire to never, ever be pregnant again. 

“Ms. 18! Welcome!” The receptionist greeted her with a bow.

“We have a playdate planned.” 18 spoke curtly, like she always did to service workers. She knew it was rude, but they just made her uncomfortable, with their helpful smiles and politeness.

“Ah, yes, Bulma sent word. She got held up on a project and cannot make it. But Bulla is with her father, and Bulma said there is no reason Marron and Bulla can't have a good time. They’re in the greenhouse.” 

18 smiled wryly. A playdate with Vegeta, huh? She enjoyed chatting with Bulma while the kids played, but watching the kids with Vegeta was bound to be an interesting experience. 

She carried Marron to the greenhouse (She was getting a bit big and was hard to keep from squirming out of her arms, but she still got tired easily so she still got picked up for now). Upon entering the glass enclosure, she had to stifle a giggle. 

A large blanket lay in the center of the patio, soft toys strewn across it. In the center sat Vegeta, barefoot but in slacks and a dark blue short sleeve button down, feeding Bulla a bottle while talking quietly. He looked like any suburban dad -- admittedly one that hit the gym a hell of a lot. Her enhanced hearing heard him talking in an unfamiliar language. If took a moment for her databanks to identify it. It was the Saiyan language but there wasn’t enough data for her to translate it.

It was the first time she had ever seen him without an angry scowl on his face. 

“You look less like a horrible monster when you're with her.” 18 said sarcastically as she approached. 

Vegeta looked up quickly, startled by her ki-less presence, and the scowl popped back into place. Good. It was weird seeing him without it. 

“Bulla!” Marron said, rushing towards them as her mother followed leisurely. 

“She’s still eating!” He scolded the young girl who stopped short and looked sheepish. 

Bulla, spotting her playmate, pushed the bottle away and giggled. She reached a tiny hand out to Marron. 

“Looks like she disagrees.” 18 stood, a smirk on her face, stood over Vegeta and his baby. He looked so wrong in such a domestic situation, holding such a soft creature. 

Vegeta’s scowl deepened as he expertly tossed the swaddling cloth over his shoulder and held Bulla up to burp her, rubbing gentle circles on her back. Bulla cooed and burped, spitting up a little onto his covered shoulder. 

“She needs to be on her stomach for a while. She need to train her neck and start crawling soon.” He wiped his daughter’s face with the now dirty cloth before setting her down on the blanket. 

“She’s only 5 weeks old.” 18 rolled her eyes as she sat in the chair next to the play set up. “Human babies are basically slugs at this point.”

Marron lay down in front of Bulla and began to talk to her, picking up toys and showing them to her, much to Bulla’s delight. 

Vegeta made a sound of disapproval as he stood. “She’s  _ not _ human.” His brow was furrowed but it looked more in concern rather than his usual anger. “A Saiyan child should be crawling by now, if not walking.”

“It’s so weird seeing you as, like, a dad, doing dad things.” 18 said, smirking. 

“I have two children. I  _ am _ a father.” The pride in his voice was amusing, but also a little sweet. 

“It doesn’t suit you.” 

“I could say the same thing about you as a mother.” He glared at her.

“Oh, I’m aware.” she smirked, watching him with an amused expression on her face. 

“What?” Vegeta looked uncomfortable. She loved that she could make him squirm. 

“I'm just thinking about how we're a lot alike.” 

Vegeta let out a short laugh. “We are nothing alike.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “I mean, were both here primarily because one of Goku's friends wanted to smash.” 

Vegeta choked, face reddening. “I - You - How dare you reduce my relationship with my wife to ‘one of Kakarot's friends wanting to . . .’”

Bulla heard her father's distress and looked at him with a tiny frown. Ah, there was the resemblance to her father. 

“It’s okay Bulla.” Vegeta reassured his daughter in a quiet voice. “Papa’s okay. Go back to playing.”

“It's true though.” 18 said when Vegeta settled back down. “That's how it started, right? She was just one of Goku’s weird friends. I assume she pursued you.” Knowing the two of them, she figured that was a safe bet. Even now, he had a stick far too up his ass for her to believe that he would have ever made the first move. 

Vegeta grunted and it told her all she needed to know. 

“It was the same with Krillin.” She thought back to when the short man asked her out on a date for the first time. She had assumed he was joking. “I never thought I would end up in the life I have now. Afterall, you know what I was like in the alternate universe.”

“You mean the one where you killed me and tormented my son for years and then he killed you and your worthless brother?”

“Hey, you literally allowed me to be eaten by a giant bug man, in  _ this  _ timeline.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, you’ve done worse, I’m sure.”

Vegeta looked away, turning his gaze back to the giggling children. “Significantly worse. But that is in the past.”

“Love can really change you, can’t it?” 18 smiled, thinking of Krillin, with his stupid smiles and kind words. He made her feel  _ human _ but also like she wasn’t worth less because that feeling wasn’t technically true. She knew she didn’t deserve a man as sweet as him, but he wanted her and she was happy about it. Even if she wasn’t always very good at expressing it. 

Vegeta just grunted, but he didn’t deny it. 

“We aren’t alike.” He spoke angrily but there was no force behind his words. 

“Keep telling yourself that, buddy.” She smirked, knowing she had him. 

“Mama! Look!” Marron giggled as she pointed at Bulla. Bulla was pulling herself forward, scooting on her little chubby belly. Not quite a crawl, but something approximating it. 

In the blink of an eye, Vegeta was crouched next to his daughter, pride and encouragement plain on his face. “I knew it! She will be flying in no time. Faster than Gohan’s kid, definitely.” 

“Bulla can crawl and then she can play with me!” Marron said, standing proudly and putting a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, Uncle Vegeta, I will teach her.”

Vegeta looked skeptically from the little girl to No. 18, who shrugged. Marron got ideas into her head and it was hard to shake them. 

A gust of wind and a sudden ki caused them both to look up, only to see a young teen boy where there had previously been none. 

“Hey Dad?” Trunks asked, looking like he was ready to run out again as fast as he came in. “I’m going to Goten’s, okay?”

Vegeta picked Bulla up as he straightened and looked down at his son. “Did you ask your mother?”

Trunks shifted from foot to foot. “She’s in her lab so I figured I would just ask you.”

“Because you thought I wouldn’t know that you have an essay due on Monday that you  _ clearly _ haven’t started on?” Vegeta’s disapproval was palpable. Bulla’s expression matched his and No 18 couldn’t help but smirk as Marron climbed into her lap to watch the familial exchange.

Trunks smiled guiltily. “I’ll work on it at Goten’s.”

“You will.” He smirked. “Because I’m going to tell his mother to make sure you do.”

Trunks groaned. “Dad  _ no _ .” 

“If you finished it earlier, I wouldn’t have to do this.” Vegeta did not seem at all remorseful and Bulla giggled at her older brother’s misfortune. 

“You too, Bulla?” Trunk’s asked, pouting at the baby in his father’s arms. She reached a hand out and he gave her his finger to grasp. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She blew a raspberry at him and he grinned before extracting his finger and flying out the open greenhouse door. 

Vegeta sighed and sat down, Bulla propped up on his knees. “You won’t be as annoying as your brother is when you’re his age, will you?” He asked the baby seriously. She gurgled in response. 

No. 18 laughed. “You’ve got a lovely family here. Aren’t you glad you gave in and banged Goku’s weird friend?”

He glared at her but she could see he was slightly amused. “I’m going to fucking kill you someday.” The giggling baby on his lap undercut the threat. 

“Not if I don’t kill you first.” She responded with a sweet smile as she hugged her own daughter close.  


End file.
